Werewolf to Werewolf
by SecretPain121208
Summary: Remus meets the Werewolf in St. Mungo's when Arthur was attacked. They have a chat. Just a one-shot. Review please.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter anymore than I am a famous singer…someday… **

**Ok people this is just a one-shot about what might have happened if Remus talked to that werewolf that was there when Arthur was bit. Don't be harsh but review!**

It was just another average day for Remus. Trying to make it day to day with his affliction. Making sure that Sirius wasn't going out of that house. Now on top of everything, Harry's mind was apparently connected to Voldemort's. As if he didn't have enough to deal with. He was on his way to St. Mungo's to visit Arthur Weasley, who had been bitten by a giant snake.

He sighed and called back at Sirius, "Padfoot, I'm going to visit Arthur! Don't leave!"

He rolled his eyes as Sirius yelled back grouchily, "Whatever."

He walked out the door and once he left the wards he apparated right outside the old abandoned warehouse that served as their hospital. Leaning over to the mannequin after making sure no muggles were watching he whispered, "I'm here to see Arthur Weasley."

The mannequin nodded and moved out of the way and a doorway was formed. He walked in and ignored the welcome witch. He had been in that wing of the hospital many times and didn't need directions. When he got there he smiled to himself, Harry and Ginny were talking outside the door. Harry looked up and smiled at him, "Hello professor."

Remus smiled, "Harry please, call me Remus or moony like you do Padfoot. I'm not your professor anymore."

Harry nodded, "Sure Remus."

"Am I allowed to go in?"

Harry nodded and Remus smiled at him once more before walking in. When he got there it was only Mrs. Weasley there, who looked half asleep. When she saw Remus she beamed, "Oh Remus, how are you? My, what are you eating; you're almost as skinny as Harry is."

Remus smiled, "Thank you for the concern Molly but I can assure you I am doing fine."

She frowned and looked at him critically but nodded, "If you say so Remus. Would you mind staying here with Arthur, I need to get a bite to eat."

"Of course Molly, I did come to visit."

She smiled and walked out. Remus wondered whether Arthur was pretending to be asleep because Molly was there, so he asked, "Arthur, are you awake?"

Arthur smiled and opened his eyes then gave out a fake yawn, "Oh Remus when did you get, I must have fallen asleep."

Remus gave him a disbelieving look and Arthur grinned, "So what brings you here Remus?"

Shrugging Remus said, "Just visiting, I don't have anything else to do."

Arthur nodded and there was a short silence then Arthur called out to the opposite side of the room, "Hey Jim?"

A man on the hospital bed across from him looked up from his book and gruffly answered, "What?"

Arthur started speaking cautiously, "Well you remember I was telling you I knew a nice bloke that was a werewolf…"

Jim narrowed his eyes, "What of it?"

"Well," said Arthur, "This is Remus. He's who I was telling you about."

Remus was looking at the other man curiously and asked, "Were you bitten?"

Jim looked bitter, "Yeah. I was just taking a walk at a wizarding park and it was late. A little kid was running after a ball and suddenly a werewolf darted out of the bushes and grabbed at him. I just reacted and ran in front telling the kid to run. The kid didn't get bitten, but I did."

Remus nodded, "It was probably Fenrir Greyback or one of his followers. " He said this in disgust.

Jim nodded, "What's you're story?"

Remus shrugged, "My father offended Greyback when I was six. As revenge Greyback went after me."

Jim looked shocked, "You've been this way since you were six?"

Remus nodded, "It's been hard, but I had friends."

Jim raised an eyebrow, "Had?"

Remus nodded, "I still do but most of them are dead from the last war."

Jim nodded, "Were you able to go to Hogwarts?"

Remus nodded, "Dumbledore set up a place for me to transform where Ii wouldn't be a danger to anyone."

Jim looked thoughtful, "What did you say your name was?"

"Remus"

Jim nodded again, "You were friends with the Potters weren't you?"

Remus looked sad and said, "Yes."

At this point Arthur spoke up, "Well Remus, maybe you might talk to him about things Dumbledore has asked."

Jim looked curious, "What about?"

Remus shrugged and cast privacy charms on the room, "If you are interested in fighting Voldemort, come to my address.

Remus gave him his address when Molly walked back in, "Oh hello Remus, I think Nymphadora wanted to talk with you about something."

Remus nodded, gave Jim a smile and walked back out of the hospital.


End file.
